Soulmate Swap
by klainersunite
Summary: "Kurt felt like blood was draining out of his body and he could feel his heart pounding madly inside his chest. But it wasn't his chest, it was Blaine's." Body Swap AU
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked across the hallway and went to open his locker with a loud screech that rang through his ears. He could hear fat raindrops dropping outside of the school onto the pavement with audible plops. He took a deep breath and tried to search for what he was looking for. He felt terrible. He usually was never ill but this time, he felt the worst he had ever felt in his life physically. He didn't know it was possible to _feel_ this ill. He couldn't even understand how any of this had happened. One minute he was in class, laughing a chatting with Rachel and Mercedes and then the next minute, he felt like this. He could hear voices shouting at him but he allowed the high pitched squeals to get washed away out of his thoughts as he focused on what was inside his locker. He took deep breaths as he tried to stop his pounding heart from beating so fast. Everything was a blur. Voices were screeching in his ear, he couldn't control the awful, sickly feeling inside his stomach and he felt extremely dizzy. He really needed his boyfriend, but Blaine apparently had some sort of important meeting with Tina that was so urgent. Maybe if he went to where Blaine and Tina were, he could tell Blaine that he didn't feel well and Blaine would help him and leave their meeting for another day.

"Kurt? You look awful!" He heard a voice exclaim in shock but he had no energy to find the owner of the voice. He assumed it was Rachel or Mercedes. He nodded and took deep breaths. "Kurt, where are you going? You look like you're about to collapse!" Kurt suddenly realised it was Tina who was talking to him. He tried to open his mouth to speak, to ask her where Blaine was but only a muffled groan came out. "Blaine's sick too! Maybe he caught the bug off you?" Kurt just shook his head, wanting her to know that he had only just felt this sudden sickness. Tina was annoying him; she always annoyed him with her little pet names for Blaine and the way she would practically attach onto his side. It was almost like she was in love with Blaine. Maybe she was; Kurt didn't care because Blaine was his and Tina would never have him. He felt her hands grasp onto his shoulders and she directed him towards a classroom that he assumed Blaine was in. He allowed her to direct him until eventually he saw Blaine sat down at a desk, his head against the table.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt murmured softly, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine slowly lifted his head off from the table to look directly at Kurt. He looked dreadful. There were dark circles under his eyes and his tanned skin was so much paler than normal. His slicked back curls were beginning to break free and point out in random directions.

"Kurt, are _you _okay?" Blaine croaked as he took a sip of water from a bottle that stood on his table. Kurt just shook his head and sat down next to him.

"I feel really sick. Like, really sick." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's bottle from his hands and taking a sip for himself. He could feel his head beginning to pound harder than before.

"We need to go home and sleep. Tina, could you cover for us? We're just gonna leave." Tina smiled and nodded happily before resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Anything for you Blainey." She spoke sweetly causing Kurt to cringe. Blaine mouthed a 'thank you' to her before she walked away. They slowly stood up in unison and Blaine took his phone from out of his pocket. He grabbed Kurt's hand, trying to stay stood up steadily. He typed in his Father's number and allowed the beeping of the phone to happen before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Dad, could you please come and pick me and Kurt up from school? We're not very well. Kurt's dad won't be home until later so could Kurt crash at ours please?... _No_ we won't have s-... yes Dad. Okay thank you, bye." He hung up and turned to face an awful looking Kurt. His face was practically white and his hair had completely flopped onto his forehead. "My Dad will be here soon." He gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe it was something we ate at that dodgy restaurant yesterday?" Blaine nodded his head in agreement, feeling like he had no physical ability to speak. They kept their hands tightly together as they waited for the call from Blaine's Father to tell them that he was here. They managed to make out a few 'I love you's' to each other but that was all. Once they had gotten the call from Mr Anderson, that he was here to collect them, they waited a few minutes to make sure no teachers were stood in the hallway and then they slowly made their way to Mr Anderson's car. They had to keep their hands tightly together to stop themselves from falling over or collapsing. Kurt really wished that he would feel better tomorrow because he didn't know how long he could be like this. Mr Anderson greeted them with a stern look, examining the two of them.

"You look dreadful you two." The boys nodded their heads in unison. The drive home was silent. Kurt and Blaine had no energy to speak so Mr Anderson felt like it was pointless trying to make conversation. He kept glancing over his shoulder to check that the boys were still breathing and not being sick. He sighed deeply with concern and once they arrived home, he felt no need to tell Kurt to sleep in the spare bedroom because they both looked so dreadful, he knew they would not be doing anything inappropriate. He made sure the boys got into Blaine's bed okay and once they were both cuddled underneath the duvet covers, he whispered a simple "I hope you will both be okay" before leaving them alone.

Kurt brought the duvet covers up to his chin to try and create more warmth for him and Blaine. They were both on their sides, facing each other, tightly together. Kurt liked how he and Blaine slotted together perfectly like a puzzle piece and how they breathed in time with each other. When Kurt breathed in, Blaine breathed out and they breathed peacefully in unison.

"I love you." Blaine whispered softly before placing a kiss on his boyfriend's nose. Kurt smiled sweetly. No matter how rotten and ill he felt, Blaine could always make him smile.

"I love you too. But I think we should go to sleep now before I throw up." Blaine nodded his head slightly in agreement and they allowed their tiredness to overtake them.

* * *

Kurt was the first to wake. It was still dark and he assumed it was probably around ten o clock. He smiled even though his smile couldn't be seen in the pitch black darkness. He brushed his hand down Blaine's chest and hovered his hand over the bulge on his boyfriend's pants. The pants were a lot tighter than Kurt remembered and his were a lot more loose than he remembered, but he brushed aside that thought and rolled onto his back to stare around at the darkness. He felt a lot better than before and was able to take clear deep breaths without coughing or feeling like he was about to throw up. He smiled at how quickly he had recovered and he ran his fingers through his hair... wait... they were curls. Slightly gelled curls. This worried Kurt and he let out a muffled groan in anger that was a lot lower than usual. He gasped in shock, not even knowing he could release such a low sound. After a few minutes, his boyfriend began to slowly wake. He shuffled closer to Kurt and let out a sigh of happiness.

"Morning sunshine." A high pitched, sound came out from Blaine causing them both the gasp in shock.

"What the hell w-" Kurt began but then suddenly realised that his voice was identical to Blaine's normal voice. "Oh my god no." He muttered under his breath in horror. He reached over to the other side of the bed to quickly switch the bed side lamp on and as he turned back to face Blaine, the amount of shock and horror they both contained could not even be described. He was staring at his own appearance. Kurt felt the blood drain out from his body and he could feel his heart pounding madly inside his chest. But it wasn't his chest, it was Blaine's chest. It was Blaine's body. He was inside Blaine's body and he felt sick. Blaine was frozen on the spot, trying to take in the fact that he was inside Kurt's body. He tried to push aside his dirty thoughts but it wasn't quite working and Kurt realized that when Blaine smirked suggestively. "THIS IS REAL LIFE FREAKY FRIDAY." Kurt exclaimed, feeling unshed tears swimming in his eyes. Blaine felt weird hearing his voice and seeing his body move without him doing it. He tried to stay calm even though he was filled with fear. It was weird watching himself freak out.

"Kurt, we need to stay calm and-" Kurt quickly interrupted him, anger built up inside.

"STAY CALM? I'M IN YOUR BODY!" Kurt was on the edge of an emotional break down. He couldn't get his head around how any of this had happened. He didn't think things like this _could _happen. He had watched movies like this and laughed at how unrealistic they were and how people couldn't just simply switch bodies, but this was happening. Kurt was inside Blaine's body. Blaine was inside Kurt's body. They were each other. He took powerful breaths, hoping it would stop his racing heart. "How are you calm about this?" He could feel tears rolling down.

"Because breaking down and sobbing isn't going to solve anything. We need to work out how this happened and how to get ourselves back into our own bodies." He hesitated. "It's weird you know, seeing myself break down but not as myself."

"It's weird seeing myself being so calm about this. Everything is so weird." He wiped the tears from his cheeks and examined his own body. Seeing himself from outside of his body really made him fill with self hatred. He still had slightly dark circles under his eyes and random pieces of hair had fallen onto his forehead. He took a sigh, wondering why someone as gorgeous as Blaine was in love with him.

"We are still the same people inside. We just have different appearances. It's going to be okay, we will just have to live each other's lives for a while. This will be an opportunity to see how each other lives." Kurt nodded, running his fingers through his curls.

"Okay, so what do you normally do now?" Blaine smirked and glanced down at his pants.

"Well normally, I take these off..." He pointed down to the incredibly tight jeans that were wrapped tightly around his legs. "And well you know what happens next." He winked, causing Kurt to gasp in shock.

"This is extremely weird seeing myself being all flirty and seductive. We can't do any of that. You need to act like me, Blaine. I need to act like you." Blaine straightened his body posture and gave Kurt a sweet smile.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I love fashion, scarves and my gorgeous boyfriend Blaine." Blaine spoke mockingly, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Blaine and I love loads of hair gel, my boyfriend but most of all, I _love _bowties." His fingers fiddled with the bowtie around his neck softly and Blaine laughed. "I can't believe this is happening. My voice is so low and my hair feels all weird like some parts are gelled down but most is free." He pulled at a loose strand of hair on his head.

"Welcome to my world." Blaine grinned, allowing his top teeth to be shown even though he knew that Kurt hated showing his top teeth.

"You too." They both glanced around Blaine's bedroom, noticing the photo of the two of them surrounded by a frame, noticing the wardrobe of bowties stacked up before they both noticed a small slip of paper that rested at the end of his bed. The exchanged a quick glance before Kurt grabbed the note and held it up in the air.

"Soulmate Swap: You will both be in each other's bodies for two weeks. - QJ." He hesitated. "Who the fuck is QJ? And how did they do this?" His triangular eye brows raised in discombobulation.

"Magic." Blaine replied but felt a wave of relief over the shortness of the time period they would be like this. It wasn't that he wouldn't love to be Kurt, it's just that he loved Kurt's body too much and he loved being able to worship Kurt's own body with his own hands and lips. Kurt also looked relieved and he took a deep sigh of happiness.

"Two weeks. This will be interesting." Kurt murmured. Blaine sat down next to him and crossed his legs to try and get into "Kurt mode". They sat in silence, clearly thinking of they were going to be able to portray each other for two weeks. Blaine examined the profile of his own face and noticed how long his eye lashes were. Once he turned back to face the front, Kurt took the opportunity to examine his own profile. He really hated his nose. He took in a deep sigh and made his way to the mirror. Blaine was gorgeous. He always knew that. But now being in Blaine's body, he realized just how gorgeous Blaine was. He had thick, long eye lashes, gorgeous hazelnut eyes, tanned skin that Kurt had spent many days kissing and tracing his lips over. He knew that he was definitely going to break those curls free. That wasn't to say that he thought Blaine didn't look attractive with lots of hair gel in, it was just that Kurt missed seeing Blaine's curls and how they flowed softly. After a few minutes, Blaine followed Kurt's lead and he stood in front of the mirror to examine Kurt's face. He knew that Kurt was beautiful, nothing was ever going to make him change his mind no matter how much self hatred Kurt was filled with. He loved Kurt's eyes, they were like an ocean blue and he loved Kurt's nose and how cute it was. Kurt was undoubtedly beautiful. The most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen. He smiled to himself which made Kurt cringe. He hated his smile and now seeing it happening right in front of him made him feel uncomfortable. Blaine then glanced down at the pants he was wearing. He was completely clueless as to how Kurt could wear these everyday. He knew how hard they were to take off as Blaine had spent many days trying to pull them off his boyfriend but they were so uncomfortable. Blaine wouldn't complain though because that would mean Kurt would stop wearing them and considering they really showed off Kurt's ass, Blaine couldn't let that happen.

"I'm actually really looking forward to living your life." Blaine smirked. "I mean, I can get naked whenever I want." Kurt gave Blaine a playful nudge but not too hard encase he damaged his own body.

"Just don't do anything... sexual with yourself please. Please be respectful that you are in _my _body."

"So what you're saying is, for two weeks whilst I'm caged inside my gorgeous, hot boyfriend, who has a perfect body, I am not allowed to masturbate?" Kurt nodded.

"It would be too weird." After a few seconds of hesitation, Blaine nodded his head in agreement. They were both trying to get used to being inside each other's bodies. Kurt pulled at a few strands of curls and examined them carefully. He then looked closely in the mirror at his thick, triangular eye brows. Blaine grinned in the mirror, taking the opportunity of being in his boyfriend's body to see all of Kurt's teeth that he hid away. After half an hour of examining bodies and checking singing voices, they were interrupted by Mr Anderson.

"Wow, you two look much better." He spoke, causing Kurt and Blaine to swivel their bodies round to face him. They both gave him a small smile. "Blaine, maybe it's time for Kurt to go? It's getting late." Kurt stayed silent, forgetting that he in fact was "Blaine". Blaine gave him a small nudge and he quickly stuttered out a "yes".

"Thank you for having me, sir." Blaine spoke, giving his Father a quick nod before grabbing Kurt's school bag and making his way out of the house and into Kurt's car. Kurt gave him a little wave as he left and was left alone in the room with Mr Anderson.

"So Blaine, you need to be going to sleep soon. Your mother and I will be downstairs." He spoke.

"Okay, uhm... Dad." Kurt quickly gave Blaine's dad a smile as he walked out of the room. He glanced around at his boyfriend's bedroom. The numerous pictures there were of the two of them together; Blaine's desk was scattered with papers and a few small polaroid pictures of he and Kurt, his bedside table had much more classier photos of Kurt alone. Two weeks. He had to live his boyfriend's life for two weeks. They had to live each other's lives for two weeks. Maybe he would find out interesting little things about Blaine that he didn't know before. He wondered what Burt, Finn and Carole would be doing right now. He wondered whether Blaine was portraying him convincingly enough. Just two weeks and then they would have their bodies back and everything would go back to normal...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning for smut at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Day 1**

Blaine woke up with a slow, tired grumble before rubbing his eyes thoroughly. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and why he was there. He sighed as he buried he head deeper under the covers. He glanced over to his left to check what time the alarm clock read. He really didn't want to go to school today. All the pressure of portraying Kurt perfectly was affecting him. He really didn't want to let Kurt down. He knew Kurt wouldn't let him down, Kurt was amazing, he knew Kurt would portray him perfectly. He and Kurt weren't that different, he was more worried about what he was going to wear to school that would be fashionable and well suited enough for Kurt's liking. This was the main stage to not make people ask questions. Kurt was the Queen of Fashion, Blaine knew this because he had spent many days allowing his boyfriend to dress him and try out different outfits for him to wear so he had to get this perfect because people would know something was wrong if he came dressed in unfashionable clothes or clothes that didn't match. He took a deep breath and glanced over to Kurt's wardrobe. Every piece of clothing was neatly hanged up perfectly. Maybe this wasn't going to be too hard. He searched through various different pieces of clothing, trying to remember what clothes Kurt used to wear with what. After a few minutes of searching, with time ticking away, he eventually decided on a long sleeved red t shirt with a zipper down the middle and some black jeans with Kurt's white Doc Martins. He slowly slipped off Kurt's pyjamas and stared at the naked body in front him. Kurt was perfect. Gorgeous brown hair, flawless porcelain skin, long lean legs, a glorious thick cock that Blaine had the urge to touch but after their agreement, had to fight that urge. He felt like he could get hypnotised forever staring at Kurt's body with nothing but awe, but he had to divert his glance away and quickly slip on some boxers and the clothes that he had picked out. He felt proud of himself for finally completely such a challenging role. He took one last glance in the mirror, making sure his hair was perfect before walking up stairs into the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Morning buddy." Burt spoke as Blaine sat down at the table, glancing around the room to make sure nobody was looking at him suspiciously.

"Morning... Dad." Blaine spoke quickly, glancing down at the white plate in front of him.

"Finn insisted that we had pancakes this morning so that's what we're having!" Finn released a goofy smile from the other side of the table. Blaine smiled lightly, hoping that he was portraying Kurt well even thought he had only been present in the kitchen for a few minutes. He sat in silence as he waited for the pancakes to be made, hoping that Kurt wouldn't normally try to make conversation with his family. Finn continued to stare excitedly at the pancakes being prepared and Carole stood happily with Burt, helping him make them. Blaine smiled to himself. They were such a happy family. He wished his family were like that. Not filled with expectations, relaxed, not worried all the time about him. Blaine wondered how Kurt was doing and maybe thought it was time to text him. He suddenly realised that he had left Kurt's phone in his room. He needed to text Kurt. To check that he was okay. He released a small cough which got Burt, Carole's and Finn's attention.

"I just need to fetch my phone from Kur- I mean my room." Blaine spoke quickly, not giving them a chance to reply before he ran downstairs into Kurt's bedroom. He grabbed the phone quickly in his clutches, noticing five missed calls. He dialled the first few digits of his phone number but the phone recognised the number as it was saved as a contact as "_Blaine x_" He speedily pressed the call button and shoved the phone to his ear, only having to hear it beep a few times before Kurt grumpily answered the phone. "Hi! Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice filled with concerned. Kurt grumbled, making Blaine feel weird at how he was talking to his own voice.

_"I called you five times." _Kurt spoke moodily.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I was just about to have breakfast. Are you okay though?"

_"Oh! Okay, I will make this quick. Firstly, I am fine thank you and secondly, what clothes are you wearing?" _Blaine hesitated, looking down at the clothes moulding Kurt's thin body.

"Uh, a long sleeved red t shirt that has a zipper down it, black jeans and white doc martins."

_"Oh, so in other words, you're wearing my Raf Simons Fuchsia zipper cardigan. Good choice. Shall I come round to my house to pick you up and we could go and get coffee before school?" _Blaine nodded before realising that Kurt couldn't actually see him.

"Yes. Good idea. I will see you in a bit then, love you."

_"Love you too." _The call ended and Blaine made his way back upstairs to the kitchen to be welcomed with a plate full of pancakes. He glanced around at every facial expression of Kurt's family; they were all too involved with their pancake eating to notice Blaine's arrival again. So he quietly sat down and began to eat the pancakes one by one, wondering whether he should speak or something to break the silence. It felt weird eating when he was in Kurt's body. It made him cautious of what he was eating, wondering if Kurt would be angry at him for letting his body hold seven pancakes. Burt eventually spoke to him, his voice cheery.

"So Kurt, are you meeting Blaine before school?"

"Yes, I am. In a few minutes I think." Burt nodded. Blaine quickly took the last bite of the remains of the last pancake before gulping it down with the help of a glass of water."Thank you for the pancakes, they were lovely." He went into his bedroom, checked his hair once more to make sure it was flawless before hearing a knock on the door and rushing downstairs to be greeted by his body. Kurt had dressed him well and had added a bowtie to make the outfit even better. He had perfectly gelled his curls too. Blaine smiled, giving his boyfriend a hug.

"Hi Blaine." Blaine said jokingly causing Kurt to grin.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt replied, keeping the grin remained on his face.

"Shall we go?" Kurt nodded as they walked out of the house. Blaine shouted a little "bye Dad!" through the door as they left.

* * *

Luckily, the Lima Bean was practically empty with only a few locals sat down at a table. No one from their school was there. They sat down at the usual table they had and began to discuss last night and the strangeness of it all. Blaine had found out that Kurt had managed to portray him perfectly with no signs of confusion from his Dad or worries. He apparently had done all of Blaine's homework, something Blaine had completely forgotten to do and he had even tidied his room a bit. Blaine explained that he kind of just slept and ate pancakes since they last met. Luckily, Kurt had assumed that Blaine wouldn't exactly do anything productive so he wasn't disappointed. Blaine still couldn't get used to staring at himself, pointing out every flaw he had. It was extremely fascinating to see himself from another person's point of view. It was like looking in a mirror without having control of what you did. It was really fascinating.

"So, I had an idea!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, snapping Blaine back into reality. "We can meet after school everyday and swap homework's so we don't have to do each other's homework and basically we need to stay with each other as much as possible." Blaine nodded his head in agreement before fixing a small strand of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. "Blaine, how much hairspray did you use this morning?" Kurt asked, burrowing his eye brows in concern.

"Not much." Kurt sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"You need to spray a lot of hairspray to keep the hair up silly! Did you bring my hairspray to school?" Blaine shook his head apologetically causing Kurt to sigh with irritation. "Blaine, you are trying to _portray _me so you need to make sure everything seems fine. You will have to just try your best to keep my hair perfect." Blaine nodded his head understandingly. He really didn't realise how hard this was going to be. Kurt had everything perfect. He had portrayed Blaine perfectly and Blaine couldn't help but feel that he had let his boyfriend down. He was still in bewilderment over the whole situation and found it hard to concentrate. He had hardly slept, desperately trying to work out how he could satisfy his boyfriend but he had let him down. And he hated letting Kurt down, especially over this. He was controlling Kurt's life. He couldn't get this wrong or it could change everything.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." He blurted out. Kurt burrowed his triangular eyebrows in confusion. "You've portrayed me perfectly and I can't help feel that I've completely let you down. I mean, I couldn't even remember to bring your hairspray in to school. I'm your boyfriend and I couldn't even remember that." Kurt realised that this was a side of Blaine that he had hardly seen before and it was a lot stranger seeing this side of Blaine in Kurt's body. Blaine was scared. Something Blaine was hardly ever. He was always so confident on stage and when he was with the Warblers. He always had things under control but now he was panicking because he didn't want to let Kurt down.

"Blaine. It's fine, stop trying so hard. I trust you. It's okay." He smiled softly, not wanting his boyfriend to think that he had so many expectations.

"I love you." He grinned, showing the top teeth that Kurt hated so much.

"I love you too." Kurt chuckled in reply.

* * *

School was... eventful. Kurt's school day began by being lectured by Tina and her calling him a load of different nick names that he completely hated. He didn't understand how Blaine could put up with her. It made no sense to him. She was more irritating than Rachel and he didn't even think that was possible. It wasn't that he hated Tina, she was... okay. She was bearable around Kurt himself, but around Blaine; she seemed like she had a completely head over heels crush on him. It was obvious. That fact that Blaine couldn't see that Tina had a crush on him left Kurt filled completely discombobulated. To be fair, Blaine was very clueless. Kurt managed to find his way to the classrooms that he didn't even know existed and he was able to keep Blaine's social status up and rising. Although he was completely clueless to what the teachers were saying in every lesson, he was lucky enough to be sat next to Tina in most lessons so he could just copy the work off her.

Blaine's school day was similar to Kurt's. He had to discuss a lot of fashion subjects with Rachel and Mercedes that he had no idea about. He just nodded his head, trying to agree with everything Rachel and Mercedes were saying. Then when Rachel began to talk about Finn, Blaine just continued to laugh and nod his head, hoping that he was convincingly sounding interested. It did take him slightly longer to find different classrooms that he had never been in before but he managed to find them anyhow. He kept up with the work, luckily understanding everything that the teachers were saying and was just grateful to make it through each lesson.

During lunch, Kurt and Blaine met up to discuss their days, luckily both being impressed with the way they portrayed each other. There were no suspicions or too many mistakes made. By the time glee club came around, they both felt a lot more relaxed in each other's bodies. They just had to sit at the back of the classroom together and watch Rachel and Finn sing a duet that they had probably heard over one hundred times. Once they were in the car, ready to drive home, they both felt relieved to have gotten through the day. Blaine felt the urge to kiss his boyfriend, but quickly relieved that urge when he realised that he would be kissing his own lips and that would be strange. Instead, he gave Kurt a comforting pat on the shoulder. Just thirteen more days until they would be back in their own bodies and then he could kiss Kurt and hold him whenever he liked. It actually hurt that he couldn't kiss his boyfriend or hold him or just love him in all the ways he would. It had been a day and he was already getting this dreadful feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Once Blaine arrived into the Hummel household, he shouted a little "hello" to Carole, Burt and Finn before rushing down into Kurt's bedroom. He got out his homework that he had swapped with Kurt so they both had their own homework and he began to do it, knowing that if he completed it quickly, he could then text his boyfriend and feel some comfort. He ended up rushing it and then quickly typed a "hello x" and sent it to Kurt. A few minutes later, the phone buzzed causing Blaine to quickly open Kurt's text.

_"Hi, how are you?" _Kurt had replied, causing Blaine to feel that dreadful feeling in his stomach again.

_"Missing you loads." _

_"I have an idea."_ Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion.

_"What is it?"_

_"We could have phone sex. We can't see each other and we can't see ourselves because the mirror in my bedroom is on the other side of the room so we could just text dirty things and you know..."_ Blaine grinned, feeling an erection forming in his pants from just thinking about the suggestion.

_"Are you allowing me to masturbate in your body?" _

_"Yes, but keep all your clothes on... I can't believe we're doing this."_

_"God, you're so hot." _Blaine slowly slid his hand down into his pants, feeling the throbbing erection against his fingertips. He loosened the tight fitting pants to make it more comfortable for himself. He waited a few minutes before grabbing his phone from next to him again and sending a shaky text to his boyfriend. "_Are you fucking yourself baby?"_

_"God yes." _The reply came in a few seconds later. Blaine tightened his grip onto his thick cock and began pumping slowly whilst thinking about what Kurt was doing just a few streets away from him. Maybe these next two weeks wouldn't be too painful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

Kurt woke up with the wonderful memory of last night drifting through his mind. He smiled to himself as he stretched and ran his fingers through his thick curls. He felt a small breeze brush against his left leg that had managed to slip out from under the thick bed covers during the night. As he slowly sat up, he felt his stomach rumble lowly, desperate for food, but it was too early in the morning for Blaine's parents to be awake to make breakfast, so instead, he went to the bathroom to receive a glass of water to cure his thirstiness. He looked up into the mirror to see Blaine's face reflecting back at him, his long thick curls, his soft tanned skin, his practically hairless muscled chest. In that moment, Kurt remembered how lucky he was to have Blaine. He was the perfect boyfriend. Kurt remembered that he was the luckiest boy in the world.

Once he had left the bathroom, he crawled back into Blaine's bed and received his phone. He saw his name flash onto the screen with a message underneath it that read:  
_Are you awake? xox_  
Kurt texted back a quick "yes" and then patiently waited for his boyfriend to reply. He gazed up at the pitch blackness surrounding him, only being able to see some blurry outlines of items in Blaine's room. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he quickly snatched it from beside him to see Kurt's name and a message below.  
_I miss you.  
_Kurt chuckled slightly to himself. Blaine was in his body, how could he miss him?  
_You're in my body, how could you miss me?  
_There was an instant response.  
_I miss y o u. Not your body. Your body is wonderful, but I miss your personality inside it.  
_He felt a flutter in his stomach like he always got when he realised that he really missed Blaine too.  
_We only have to put up with this for two weeks, then you can see my body and personality together whenever you like xox.  
_He smiled lightly to himself.  
_I'm looking forward to it xox. _

He dropped Blaine's phone next to him on the bed and stretched, allowing the bed cover to slip down around his waist. He ran a hand through his curls again and took a deep sigh. He lay there for a few minutes, thinking about what to dress Blaine's body in today. He thought about the lessons he had to attend today for Blaine and how to deal with Tina for the whole day. He found it hard to deal with her when he was in his own body, but now he had to act like Tina was his Best Friend even though the way she acted around him yesterday clearly showed that she wanted them to be more than Friends. A few minutes later, Blaine's phone buzzed again. He expected the message to be from Blaine, asking him what he should wear today, however, when he collected the phone into his hands, the message was from Tina. He groaned as he opened the message.  
_Hi Blainey! Would you and Kurt like to grab a coffee before school? I can come round to your house soon. X  
_Kurt just replied with a plain 'yes, good plan', not bothering to add kisses at the end. He then quickly texted Blaine to inform his that they were going to grab coffee with Tina in which Blaine replied with  
_Okay! How should I act around her?  
_Kurt sighed.  
_Just act bored and not interested in anything she says. _

A few minutes later, Kurt scrambled out of bed and looked inside Blaine's wardrobe, debating what to dress his boyfriend's lean and muscular body in. After a few minutes of testing out different ideas and matching different clothes together, he finally decided on a blue checked t shirt with incredibly tight red trousers. He also added a bowtie to make him feel more like his boyfriend. It took him a while to gel down every single tiny curl on his head and felt a pain of disappointment inside him when he had finally gelled down every single strand of hair. He liked Blaine's curls. Loved them in fact. Once he felt dressed well enough for Blaine's liking, he walked downstairs to be welcomed by Blaine's parents who had breakfast lay out for him ready. Once he had quickly munched down the delicious food, he thanked his boyfriend's parents and made his way to the front door, almost feeling ready to be welcomed by Tina but still had an anxious feeling inside his stomach. When he heard a knock on the door, he quickly opened it and the short brunette girl pulled him into a very long lasting embrace that he couldn't escape from. After a few seconds of struggling that only tightened Tina's grasp on his waist, Kurt eventually escaped from her clutches before giving her an awkward smile.  
"Hi Tina." Kurt spoke as sweet as he could whilst grinning, hoping the grin on his face did not look as fake as it felt.  
"Hi Blainey days!" Tina exclaimed cheerily, grinning back. "So, shall we go and pick up Kurt?" Kurt just nodded as Tina grabbed his hand in hers. He really was not liking this over affectionate actions towards him. He only liked them coming from Blaine. The car journey to his boyfriend's house was extremely awkward, not only did Tina try her absolute best to make conversation with Kurt, he had no idea how to reply to her. He would laugh when he though she was telling him a joke when actually she was asking him a question. He would try to sound interested in what his "best friend" was saying but he allowed her words to get washed away. He felt like this car journey was lasting forever and there was only so many minutes he could spend with Tina. So once he saw the roof of Blaine's house in the distance, a sweep of relief washed over him.

Tina once again took Kurt's hand I her own, making Kurt literally want to snatch his hand back and shout at her. But Blaine wouldn't do that. Blaine was too much of a gentleman. So he took another approach to stop all these flirtatious actions and decided to boast about how much he loved himself.  
"Tina, I think you might want to let go of my hand now... uhm, I mean, Kurt is going to be here in a few seconds and I think he will probably want to hold my and considering he is my boyfriend and I love him so much." Tina burrowed her eye brows in confusion but let go of her grip on Kurt's hand.  
"Well, hand holding is just a Friendly thing right?" Kurt just nodded, truly believing that she had completely lost it.  
"Well it also can represent that two people are in a relationship. Like Kurt and I." He saw Tina's gaze divert to the ground. Luckily, Blaine opened the door and greeted them both with a hug before taking Kurt's hand in his own. It felt weird touching his own palm, feeling his own smooth skin.  
They got in the car, Tina and Kurt sat at the front and Blaine sat at the back. The car journey was practically silent a part from the occasional coughs and sneezes. Once they had arrived at the Lima Bean, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and gave him a comforting smile.  
"So, guys. Are you coming?" Tina spoke slightly frustrated as she stood there leaning against the car, her arms crossed.  
"Just coming... T." Kurt spoke sweetly before exchanging a glance with his boyfriend. As they sat down at a table, Tina began to talk sweetly to Kurt, ignoring the presence of Blaine in the room. She would occasionally brush her fingers over Kurt's tanned knuckles and chuckle lightly whenever he spoke. Kurt would occasionally laugh to himself. Little did she know that she wasn't actually talking to Blaine but his diva boyfriend who let's face it, she clearly didn't like. Blaine tried his best to not look intrigued in the words Tina was pronouncing, but he would occasionally laugh too hard over the jokes she made which would cause him to receive an evil glance from Kurt. Kurt tried his hardest to look interested in what his "Best Friend" was saying, but she would occasionally complicate Kurt and leave him completely lost. Luckily time ticked on and they finally all had to exit The Lima Bean to go to school. Kurt felt pleased to have not caused any suspicions from Tina. Well he thought he hadn't caused any suspicions...

"Blaine, are you okay?" Tina asked Kurt sweetly, her fingers once again "accidentally" brushing against Kurt's knuckles. Blaine just stood their, dazed at how close she was to his boyfriend.  
"Yes I'm fine thank you Tina. Why you asking?" He tried to sound casual but came across as slightly frustrated.  
"I don't know... you just... are acting strange. It seems almost like you're... another person."

* * *

School went by excruciatingly slowly for both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine started the day greeted by Rachel who invited him round to her house after school but he had to decline the offer, feeling not ready to portray Kurt just to Rachel alone in her room. He found it hard to understand what Rachel was talking about the majority of the time at school. God knew how Kurt could understand her all the time. Every lesson felt like it lasted an extra hour and by the time lunch came around, tiredness was overtaking the boys. Kurt had to once again have Tina gripped onto his right arm all day. Unfortunately for him, Tina was also in the majority of his classes for the day so he had to deal with her flirtatious stares and awkward fingers brushing over his knuckles all day. Lunch time was a beautiful moment where the two boys could literally just make up an excuse to be alone and they were free from Tina and the rest of the glee club. They spent most of their lunch time hidden away in the library, discussing how their days had gone so far which basically was translated to 'Kurt complaining about Tina for the entire lunch time and asking Blaine how he can be so clueless'.  
"Blaine, she is in love with you!" Kurt exclaimed slightly too loudly causing a few confused glares in their direction.  
"Kurt, you need to use our body names or people are going to think we've gone crazy!" Blaine hissed, his eyes darkening.  
"You have gone crazy! I can't believe you can't see how Tina feels about you! She practically been attached to me all day!"  
"She's just overly friendly." Kurt sighed and dropped his head in his hands. Why was Blaine always trying to find the positives in people? Yes, Kurt loved that about him and found it adorable but it caused Blaine to be extremely clueless.  
"Blaine, she is head over heels in love with you! I have told you this constantly but you don't listen to me!" Their conversation had to be cut short because the school bell rang its irritating high pitched sound. As they walked out of the library, Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and moved closer towards his own ear.  
"She doesn't love me." Blaine whispered harshly before walking away.

* * *

They met up again after school at Kurt's house, feeling grateful not to have any friends desperate to be around them. They swapped homework as they agreed and spent various hours talking and discussing things. After a few hours of sweet compliments, hugging and the occasional hand holding that they both discovered felt extremely strange, Kurt felt nothing but happiness. He even arrived home singing a cheery song that he had just made up on the spot. It was extremely fun to try out Blaine's voice because Blaine sang beautifully. Although they hadn't talked about the whole 'Tina crush thing' since lunch time, Kurt was still able to feel happy. His happiness was cut short though and replaced with confusion when he heard a light sigh coming from his bedroom upstairs. He slowly began to walk up the stairs, his heart beginning to thud madly. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to alarm this anonymous stranger that could be a murderer. He took a gulp, feeling the palms of his hands start to sweat. It was when he made it to his bedroom door that he realised the sound coming from Blaine's bedroom was a girl's voice and after a few seconds of hearing her cough, sigh, sneeze and mutter to herself, Kurt realised that the anonymous stranger in Blaine's bedroom... was Tina. _Why is Tina here? _He thought to himself, feeling like he had had enough of the short, brunette girl for the day.  
"Hi... Tina." Kurt spoke awkwardly, burrowing his eye brows in confusion.  
"Hey Blainey!" She exclaimed sweetly. "I thought we could catch up and chat."  
"We chatted three hours ago." Kurt said bluntly which caused her to giggle.  
"I know..." She hesitated. "But I just wanted to see you."  
"Tina, I have lots of homework to do and I was planning on having phone sex with Kurt so I think it's best if you go." He grabbed her lightly by the shoulders causing her to let out a little squeak in shock and he directed her towards to door. She began to argue back but her words were washed away from Kurt's ears. "Okay! Bye Tina!" He spoke cheerily before giving her one last light push out of his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He completed all his homework in a few hours and decided to send Blaine a text before he went to sleep.  
_I love you, sweat dreams. xox _It took him a few seconds to realise his typing error which caused him to sigh in frustration and embarrassment. Seriously, why can't phones unsend texts yet?  
_Don't you mean 'wet dreams'? ;) x  
_Kurt felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.  
_Stupid autocorrect, SWEET dreams xox  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

Waking up in Kurt's bed definitely wasn't a new experience. Blaine remembered many times where he would wake up, his boyfriend cuddled in his arms and it would be the best kind of mornings. He remembered once when he and Kurt stayed in bed all day, just lay against each other, trading soft kisses and in that moment, Blaine thought that he could keep doing it forever. Just holding Kurt, kissing him, keeping him warm. But he had to snap back to reality. He couldn't do that for now. At least not for another thirteen days. He knew that when they got their bodies back, Blaine wouldn't let his boyfriend go. Kurt would literally have to force Blaine off him. He felt grateful it was the weekend and that Kurt's family were all going out today so he could just have the day to relax and spend it with his boyfriend. He knew they wouldn't be able to kiss. Kissing your own lips really doesn't have the same effect as kissing your soulmates' lips. It would be nice that they would just be able to talk. To relax on Kurt's bed and discuss various topics. That's one thing Blaine loved about Kurt. That he couldn't ever get bored of just talking to him and laughing about different subjects. He didn't even need to bother wearing anything fashionable today. Only Kurt was going to see him so he got out of bed and found some joggers and a baggy t shirt to fit on. He guessed that one thing he enjoyed about being in Kurt's body was that he could see him naked when ever he liked. He took a few minutes just to stare at Kurt's naked figure in the mirror. Blaine never understood why Kurt was insecure about his body. He even wore a shirt when swimming. Blaine would constantly tell Kurt just how beautiful he was but Kurt never believed him. It made Blaine's heart ache a little. Because Kurt was undeniably gorgeous.

He decided to quickly take a shower before getting changed. Not wanting Kurt to miss out on hygiene. He allowed the water to run for a few minutes, just to heat up before stepping slowly into the tub. The hot water droplets hit against his freckled shoulders and he ran his fingers through his thick hair. He had only ever showered with Kurt a few times because Kurt felt embarrassed but being able to shower in Kurt's body made Blaine slightly thankful for this body swap. He had an excuse to touch all over Kurt's body. He applied some shampoo in his hair, scrubbing it thoroughly before washing it off. He got so lost in touching all over his boyfriend's body that he stayed in there for at least an hour. He quickly snapped back into reality and turned off the water to step out of the tub. He grabbed a towel from the side of the bathroom and began to dry himself off. He quickly slipped some moisturiser on his pale face because he knew how much Kurt's moisturising routines meant to him and he went back into Kurt's bedroom to slip on some clothes. He checked the time. Kurt would be here in an hour. He didn't really know what to do. Prepare lunch? He didn't know his way around Kurt's kitchen except from that one time when he and Kurt made cupcakes. He doubted Kurt would want cupcakes for lunch. Instead, he just decided to go upstairs to the living room to watch TV and patiently wait for his boyfriend's arrival. He didn't realise how tired he was and he allowed his eyes to drift shut. The TV just became a blurry vision.

He was awoken by the feel of hands gripped on his shoulders as he was shook lightly.  
"Blaine." He heard his own voice whisper. "Blaine!" It repeated louder before he darted his eyes open only to see his face reflecting back at him.  
"Oh. Hey baby." He muttered lightly as he sat up.  
"Hey." Kurt replied. "I guess you didn't have much sleep last night." Blaine shook his head even thought it was a lie. He had actually had quite a lot of sleep. He guessed being Kurt was tiring.  
"I was going to make lunch but I don't really know my way around your kitchen." He confessed. Kurt chuckled lightly.  
"It's fine. I'll make it." He watched Kurt walk away into the kitchen before he shortly followed him, watching his own body cut up vegetables really well.  
"So, how's Tina around you?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.  
"You saw her yesterday. You see how she acts around me.. around you. She's in love with you Blaine. You need to see that. She even came round last night before I even reached your house. She scared me shitless. I had to push her out of your house and make an excuse to get her to leave."  
"What was your excuse?" Blaine asked, suddenly curious. Kurt hesitated before laughing lightly.  
"I said we were planning to have phone sex." He grinned, shaking his head. Blaine just stood their stunned knowing he would never say that. He was always so private about his sex life with Kurt. It was always just between the two of them. Tina most definitely thought something was wrong now. "I'm sorry." Kurt apologised when he saw the look on his own face. "She was just so frustrating and she kept trying to hold my hand and flirt with me. I just wanted her gone." Blaine chuckled lightly.  
"She's always like that. You just have to get used to that."  
"She always like that around _you! _She's in love with you Blaine!" Kurt hissed, chopping the vegetables more vigorously. Blaine was getting very much worried that this vigorous vegetable chopping could cause an accident.  
"Kurt, please stop chopping the vegetables so vigorously. You're going to cause yourself an acci-" Before he could finish the sentence, he heard the yell of pain coming from the back of Kurt's throat before seeing the blood pour out of his finger. His own worry was brought to reality. Watching his own body cry and freak out in pain was definitely a new experience and he really didn't like it considering it wasn't himself feeling the pain, it was Kurt.  
"Holy shit." Blaine muttered under his breath before grabbing his boyfriend's hand, examining the cut.  
"It's really not that bad, it just stings." Kurt stuttered out in pain, gripping onto his finger.  
"Where are your plasters and disinfectant wipes?" Blaine asked quickly before Kurt pointed to a cupboard that was filled with plasters and first aid related things. He grabbed a disinfectant wipe and began to rub it over the cut causing low yells and shudders released from Kurt. Once the blood was swept away, the cut was visible. It wasn't deep, it was almost like a scratch but blood continued to drain out of it and Blaine knew he needed to react fast. So, he grabbed a small plaster and slipped it around his boyfriend's finger. The pain had stopped by now leaving the unshed tears swimming in Kurt's eyes to fade.  
"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered as he checked the plaster was tightly stuck to his finger.  
"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked in confusion while he put the plasters back in the cupboard.  
"Because this is your body and I've just caused that to happen." Blaine chuckled at that because it was hardly like Kurt had destroyed his body. It was a simple cut that would easily heal.  
"It's fine, Kurt. Honestly." Blaine reassured. "Shall I chop the vegetables?" Kurt just nodded, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen.

* * *

After lunch, the boys began to talk about various subjects. Well, in other words that meant Kurt talked a lot and Blaine listened to the roughness of his voice. He tried to listen to what Kurt was saying, honestly he did, but when you are staring at the body you have spent seventeen years in and you are listening to the voice you used all the time, it is very hard to concentrate. Blaine thought he would have got used to this by now. God, it had been two days to accept the strangeness of the situation, but he was really fascinated and slightly insecure. It was very easy to point out flaws in his face and figure. He was looking at himself from Kurt's point of view and it was completely extraordinary.  
"Blaine? Are you listening to me?" He heard his voice ask in confusion which snapped him back to reality.  
"Yes, kind of, my face is really distracting." Kurt chuckled lightly.  
"I've had to put up with your distractions for two years. Now you know how I feel." Blaine chuckled, showing his top teeth which made Kurt cringe.  
"Stop showing my top teeth." Kurt spoke firmly with sight insecurity in his voice.  
"They're adorable." Blaine chuckled, grinning madly allowing Kurt to see every single top tooth. Kurt just sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"How are we going to get through the rest of these two weeks? It's only been three days and I miss my body." Kurt complained.  
"Think of all the things we will get to do when we get our bodies back." Blaine spoke suggestively. "We will have two weeks of sex to catch up with." Kurt grinned, staring down at the ground.  
"You know that looks really weird watching myself say that." He laughed, glancing back up at his own face grinning at him.  
"Sorry." Blaine apologised. There then was silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. At least, Blaine didn't think it was. But it was slowly eating away at them and they knew the silence needed to break. But what did they have to talk about? All they'd done was talk since they first woke up in each other bodies. What more could be discussed. All Blaine wanted was Kurt. _His Kurt. _The Kurt who would always criticise his fashion sense, the Kurt who would wake up with all his hair flopped over his forehead when he would stay the night at Blaine's and all Blaine would do was kiss him senseless. The Kurt who Blaine knew was the bravest most inspiring man he had ever laid eyes on. He knew that Kurt was there, but it was almost like Kurt was this precious diamond that Blaine could not touch. Every personality comes with an appearance. That's the face people get used to. Kurt's gorgeous face was what Blaine would first associate with when people would say the word 'Kurt'. He would never associate it with his own face because Kurt was Kurt. Not Blaine.  
"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked worryingly, noticing that his boyfriend had gone off in a daze.  
"I love you." Blaine responded quickly, diverting his glance back over to his own tired face, dark under eye bags were demolishing the brightness of his eyes. Kurt smiled shyly.  
"I love you too." He replied, the corner of his lips quirking up higher into a bigger smile. "I'll always love you. No matter what. We will fix this. It's all going to be okay." Blaine needed that. He needed that reassurance from Kurt. He needed to know that everything was going to be okay because quite frankly, Blaine was petrified. He had to stay focused on what he was saying, how he acted around Kurt's family. It was stressful. He had had no preparation for it and had to stay perfectly portrayed for his boyfriend's sake. It had been three days and he still hadn't felt like he had shown his full potential for portraying Kurt.  
"Can I just ask you for one thing?" Kurt spoke quietly causing Blaine to nod. "Could you maybe relax a bit more? You don't need to panic so much. I can see it in my eyes. I know you're scared, but you really don't need to worry. I've seen how stressed you have been lately and god, I've been stressed too but I swear, it's going to be okay." Blaine took his boyfriend's hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze, knowing that was the most amount of affection they could show towards each other.  
"I'm happy I swapped bodies with you and not anyone else." Blaine chuckled lightly. "And I trust you. You don't need to be so stressed anymore either." Kurt nodded his head.  
"I know and I'm going to try and stay more relaxed. We don't want people thinking we're menstruating." They both erupt into laughter.  
"Exactly!" Blaine laughed out, giving his boyfriend a grin. "You know, I haven't been completely stressed. What we did two nights ago was pretty fun..." He allowed himself to trail off to give Kurt some thought to what he was trying to say.  
"Indeed it was." Kurt replied. "Maybe we can do it again tonight." He winked. They discovered that they really needed to stop flirting with each other whilst encaged in each other's bodies. It just was too strange. But hey, everything felt strange. You don't normally wake up to find that you have in fact lost your own identity.  
"I would love that." Blaine spoke cheerily. "You know, when we found out about the whole body swap, you told me I couldn't masturbate."  
"Well, you've already masturbated in my body so clearly that rule flew out the window." Blaine stayed silent, clearly waiting for permission from his boyfriend instead.  
"Yes! You can masturbate in my body." Kurt sighed before adding "Just not too frequently." Blaine grinned, feeling his cheeks flush.  
"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4**

The words were ringing in his head, being repeated constantly. There was a muffled scream and sobs broke out from his throat. Suddenly full-blown screams were being released followed by a flood of tears sliding down his face. Something grasped onto his waist and pulled him away. He tried to pry away from the hold but it was almost like he was encaged. The words kept repeating at him at a more louder, vigorous pace and suddenly blackness surrounded him, his face being the last thing he saw.

Kurt woke up with a great gasp and finally saw some light that was surrounding Blaine's room.  
"Oh my god." Kurt breathed out in shock, his heart pacing loudly. His body was frozen with fright as he ran his fingers through his curls. He confirmed to himself that he was in fact at home and not in the mysterious, terrifying room that was once the setting of his nightmare. He could feel his eyes brimming with tears but wiped them away before they could slide down his cheeks. "I'm okay." He repeated softly to himself, scanning the room once again and waiting for his heart to return to its normal pace. The house was empty, his trousers were halfway down to his knees and his phone rest peacefully next to him. He had clearly fallen asleep after his sexual experiments with Blaine on the phone last night. But he couldn't allow himself to feel happy about the night before because the words kept repeating in his head. With more and more determination. However, the thing that really terrified Kurt the most about this simple five word sentence, was that they were being said in his own voice. They weren't being said by a sinister, creepy voice that normally decided to enter during nightmares, it was his own voice. His own high pitched, Hummel-like voice.  
"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt heard Mrs Anderson calling him from downstairs. Kurt sniffled lightly and shouted back a "yes" to Blaine's Mother. He couldn't quite fix the pieces of the dream together. He only remembered bits and pieces and the five word sentence that wouldn't stop being called in his head. He remembered walking into a dark room and seeing himself stood there, arms tightly crossed, eye brows burrowed in anger. Then he began to yell, the volume of his voice getting sharper and louder and then a low teenage voice sobbed. It was clearly Blaine who was sobbing. Muffled sobs that followed with screams before he saw himself getting further and further away from him. That's when he fixed the pieces together. He didn't experience his own nightmare, he had experienced one of Blaine's.

* * *

He called Blaine so he could speak to him. He wanted to know why Blaine was experiencing nightmares like this. These terrible nightmares where Kurt was seen as this strict, angry man. Once Blaine arrived at the Anderson household, his Mother gave him a small wave and beckoned him upstairs to his own bedroom, only to be welcomed by his body sat at the end of his bed. He looked exhausted which worried Blaine.  
"Hi Kurt." Blaine spoke quietly, joining him at the end of the bed. "Are you okay? You look exhausted." Kurt just shook his head slightly, biting his bottom lip.  
"I had a nightmare last night." Blaine burrowed his eye brows in confusion. He didn't even know that was possible.  
"You had a nightmare?" Kurt just nodded, eyeing his boyfriend anxiously. "What happened in it?" Blaine eventually asked, breaking the few seconds of silence.  
"You went into a dark room and-" Blaine quickly interrupted him.  
"_I _went into a dark room?" He asked, completely discombobulated. Kurt nodded before Blaine allowed him to continue.  
"You went into a dark room and then I was stood there in front of you, yelling. I can't remember everything I said but I was screaming and you were releasing muffled sobs. You began to break down. Begging me. I can't quite remember why you were begging but then I said it and I just kept repeating it until you were pulled away from me." Blaine gulped nervously.  
"Said what?"  
"I said, 'I'm breaking up with you.'" Blaine took a deep breath, trying to think what a revelation like that could mean. He didn't need to think for long. He knew that the nightmare Kurt described was extremely similar to the nightmares that he had experienced himself. Kurt stared down at his fingers, fiddling nervously with his nails. "I didn't experience my own nightmare, it was one of yours, wasn't it?" There was silence. Eventually Blaine released a shaky breath and nodded.  
"My nightmares are normally about you leaving me." He confessed, feeling his stomach drop.  
"I'm never going to lea-" Kurt began but was quickly interrupted.  
"I know, but I guess I must over think things. I'm sorry if I've worried you." Blaine apologised, suddenly feeling himself being overfilled with guilt. He had been trying to avoid this problem for as long as he could.  
"You have. But the nightmares will go. I used to have them when we started to date." Kurt confessed in one breath. "I just didn't understand why someone like you..." He pointed to his boyfriend. "Would be with someone like me." He pointed to himself. It was making Blaine's heart ache. That Kurt had had all these insecurities that he never told him about. Blaine had always thought that Kurt was the most perfect human being he had ever laid eyes on, the fact that Kurt hadn't thought that about himself really broke his heart.  
"Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, confusion filling him.  
"I was worried that you'd think it was silly."  
"It's not silly." Blaine spoke, having a flashback to the time when he was saying those exact words to Kurt in the auditorium at school just before he and Kurt had their first time. He hated that the situation had changed. He was reassuring Kurt when it was too late. Kurt wasn't reassured at the beginning of their relationship. Kurt had had all these insecurities that Blaine didn't know about. There was a short silence before Kurt eventually spoke.  
"Could you maybe hold me?" He murmured quietly, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear. "If we just shut our eyes and just... cuddle?" Kurt bit his bottom lip nervously, shuffling closer to his boyfriend on the bed. "Obviously, no kissing or any inappropriate touching. I just, it hurts that I haven't been able to hug you." Blaine just nodded as he shuffled onto the centre if the bed before allowing his boyfriend's head to rest on his chest. It felt strange. He was hugging his own body but he eventually closed his eyes and things felt a lot more normal. Kurt put his arms around his tight waist, he realised that his waist was a lot thinner than he imagined which gave him some comfort. They didn't speak in fear of making things feel weirder than they were. They just lay there in warmth, releasing slow breaths from their mouths and keeping their eyes shut until they both eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Blaine!" A loud feminine voice exclaimed loudly.  
"Yes Mom." Blaine grumbled slowly before realising what he had just said. He shot his eyes open, giving Kurt a little nudge causing him to slowly wake up.  
"What time is it?" Kurt mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Mrs Anderson... I am so sorry for calling you Mom. I just..." Blaine hesitated, thinking of what excuse to make up. "I was half asleep." He lied, causing Kurt to release a small chuckle.  
"Yes Mom." Kurt spoke.  
"I think it's time you went home Kurt." Mrs Anderson spoke sternly causing Blaine to give her a small nod.  
"Yes... okay. Well, thank you for allowing me into your home Mrs Anderson." Blaine spoke before giving her a little bow.  
"By B-Kurt!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine waved to his boyfriend and walked out of the room. Blaine's Mother sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Did you have a nice time with Kurt today?" Kurt just nodded, realising the time had come to actually have a full on proper conversation with Mrs Anderson.  
"Yes, thanks." He tried to contemplate on how Blaine would speak to his Mother. Casually, he hoped.  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Her voice was so genuine, so filled with care. It made Kurt miss his own Mother.  
"I'm fine." said Kurt, giving her a small smile, hoping it didn't look as weak as it felt on his face.  
"I'm worried about you. You seems so on edge these days and exhausted. Maybe you should get some sleep? Have you done all your homework for school tomorrow?" Kurt nodded. "Well then maybe you should go to sleep." It was almost like Mrs Anderson hadn't just came to wake the boys up from a nap. Kurt wasn't tired. He was lonely. He wanted Blaine. Not to be Blaine. Instead he searched around his boyfriend's room a bit. He didn't want to intrude on his boyfriend's privacy completely so he only searched under his bed and on top of his wardrobe. He left his boyfriend's desk untouched. He found a few photos of Blaine from when he was younger. He was grinning madly in one photo, his arm around a blonde girl. His hair looked a lot more free than it was now and every single one of his front teeth could be seen. Kurt smiled lightly at the photo before picking up another one. It was one of Blaine and Tina. She was kissing his right cheek which made Kurt scowl and quickly put it face down on the ground. He found a few more various collections of old and new photos of Blaine. Ones from him at Dalton, baby photos, performance photos but mainly ones of he and Kurt. Kurt allowed his thumb to brush over one of his favourite photos of he and Blaine that he found. It was a photo taken just after their first proper date. They were outside, darkness surrounding them. Kurt was grinning so wide that every single tooth could be seen, even his top teeth that he particularly hated. Blaine had his lips pressed up against Kurt's right cheek and he kept his arm wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist. Kurt remembered that night so clearly. It was perfect. After the date, they couldn't get off each other for a good few hours that they spent in the back seat of a car. Lips traced over skin, hands wandered to places... they took it slow so nothing major happened. They did enough that they were both comfortable with and Kurt remembered that it was perfect.

* * *

That night Kurt didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to experience another one of his boyfriend's nightmares. He didn't want to wake up panting and sweating. He wanted a normal night like the nights before but now that he had experienced one of Blaine's nightmares, the nervousness inside of him stopped him from taking the risk of experiencing another one. He lay awake, debating whether or not to text his boyfriend. Blaine always knew how to comfort Kurt.  
_I'm not tired. _Kurt typed, knowing he was lying. In fact, every time he blinked, it felt like his eyes were burning. Blaine shortly replied.  
_Me neither. Are you scared you'll get one of my nightmares? Because nightmares are just insights to the unrealistic version of your life from another dark universe.  
_Kurt chuckled at that, knowing Blaine was trying to comfort him the best he could. But Kurt didn't want to unconsciously imagine the unrealistic version of Blaine's life from another universe. He wanted to imagine Blaine's life as it was now. Perhaps not exactly _now _but how they've been living their lives as boyfriends. And yes, he could do that whenever he liked, but only when he was awake. Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes that were trying to force themselves closed.  
_Yes, I want to sleep, but it hurts to much to see your nightmares. Especially considering they're your nightmares and not mine. _Kurt typed, his fingers barely tapping the screen.  
_Kurt, the nightmares aren't going to occur every night. You need to sleep, I know you're probably shattered. _Kurt ran his fingers through his dark curly hair and took a deep breath. He desperately wanted to stay awake. He didn't want to risk the possibility of experiencing another nightmare. But tiredness felt like it was overshadowing him and he knew that for Blaine's sake, he couldn't go to school with dark bags under his eyes. So, he lay peacefully on Blaine's bed and shut his eyes tight. He tried to think of happy memories to lessen the chance of getting a nightmare. Tiredness eventually overtook him as he drifted off into a deep sleep. The next thing he heard was a muffled scream and he saw a dark room. The nightmares weren't over.


End file.
